Imperfect Perfectness
by time.forgets
Summary: My touch was light. So gentle that I could only just feel the small ridges of his scars beneath my cool fingers.' Jasper and Alice fluff. No other characters are mentioned. If you do read, please review
1. Imperfect Perfectness

YAY!! My first Twlight fic. Are you proud?? Anyway, this basically Alice and Jasper fluff No other characters will be mentioned and I'm not sure if it will stay as a one-shot or if I'll do more chapters but for now this is it. Anyway, if you want other Twilight characters I am writing at the moment a all human Twilight one (the question is whether I actually finish it :P So anyway, here's my fic, I hope you enjoy it and PLEASE review once you've read it coz it makes me happy to know what you guys think.

Disclaimer- I don't own Alice. And I like to think I own Jasper but I don't

* * *

Imperfect Perfectness

* * *

I sighed in content as I looked ay my husband. We were in our bed, as close to asleep as a vampire could get. As the sun slowly set, sending beautiful beams of light through our glass wall, I gently traced the hundreds of ridged scars on my Jasper's arm.

Even with his extra emotion sense, he didn't believe me when I said that the scars that roamed all across his perfect body didn't shock or repulse me, it was the opposite in fact, I loved them. They were a part of him and he was perfect. My Jazz was perfect.

I started tracing the scars on his fingers, slowly moving up to his palm, up his long arm to his shoulder, his neck. Even if I didn't realise it at the time, I was memorising every scar, every raised imperfection that made him perfect. My hands travelled down his muscular body, remembering everything, my keen eyes missing nothing. He sighed in content at my cool, light touch. The love and desire he felt flowing out of him and into me.

We did not notice that the sun had gone hours ago, we did not notice that night was upon us as we were too busy. He with savouring my touch and I with memorising his scars.

Even in the dark I could see everything. I could see the moonlight glittering off his pale skin, hitting the raised crescents and casting tiny shadows on his marble chest. I could see every emotion in his eyes, I could see his love for me in his sparkling golden eyes.

I traced the scars up his neck onto his chin, his cheek, his lips. My touch was light. So gentle that I could only just feel the small ridges of his scars beneath my cool fingers.

I hadn't realised he had been holding his breath until he breathed out and sudden noise startled me. It was at that moment that I realised I had been holding my breath too. At my first breath in, Jazz's scent filled my head. A cross between musk and something much wilder. A storm. At this realisation my fingers stopped roaming his beautiful face and I lent down and placed a small kiss on his nose.

"I love you Alice." He whispered, so many emotions lacing his words it would have made my heart stop if I had one.

"I love you too Jazz."

* * *

There you are hope you enjoyed it. I know it's short but length doesn't define a story. Once again please review, it makes my day

Jules.


	2. Blank Stares

Okay, so I couldn't help but add another chapter. I think this will build up to a longer story but I'm not really sure at the moment. If anyone has any ideas it would be much appreciated for you to send them in a review. This chapter is in Jasper's point of view and I forgot to mention that this is set before they meet the Cullen's, soon after Jasper and Alice meet.

Disclaimer- I don't own Jasper or Alice or the Cullen's.

* * *

Blank Stares

* * *

Even now, lying with my loves arms wrapped around me, our steady, unnecessary breathing filling the silent room, I could not feel at peace. Maybe it was because I wasn't used to having someone next to me as I relaxed, someone who dropped a kiss on my bare, scarred chest every now and then. But deep down I knew it was because even with Alice, I could not hide the fact that I was a monster. Whenever I said this to her she always laughed her beautiful wind-chime laugh and said that it didn't matter because we were together. I did believe her, and I did believe I could stop my human diet all together and join the Cullen family but I was only doing it for Alice. I didn't mind, I would do anything for Alice but I still felt like an outsider when she was excited about a new vision of the Cullen's. The fabulous, beautiful, generous Cullen's who had no problem controlling themselves around humans; just like Alice. I was the outsider here and no matter how much I tried I couldn't shake off that feeling. I guess my anxiety had bubbled over and into my Alice because she opened her eyes suddenly and looked at me with an expression that made me forget every worry I had ever have. God I love my Alice.

"Don't worry," she whispered, her fingers tracing the lines of worry on my forehead until they had disappeared completely and my emotions had returned to peace and love. Peace at having eternity to lay like this with my Ali, and love at the sight of her beautiful face so close to mine.

"It'll be fine, trust me." She whispered before I caught her lips with my own, the room suddenly silent as we both stopped breathing.

As we pulled away, staring deep into each others eyes, I could only forestall the worry that someday I would snap and Alice would not want to be with such a weak monster as me. But no matter how hard I tried I could not banish it from my mind completely.

As I thought of Alice leaving me, I felt my eyes go blank, devoid of emotion and I felt the familiar aching feeling in every part of me.

"Jazz…" Alice whispered, quieter then ever before. I looked at her as she let out a small whimper and I realised I had scared her when the light in my eyes had died; when I had thought about leaving her.

"I'm sorry Alice" I whispered, nearly as quiet as her, pulling her closer to me so we were two stone figures melded together.

I can't believe I had scared her like that. How could I ever face myself if I did that to her again? I felt her start to trace my horrible reminders from my life before I had met her. I did not understand how she could not find them repulsive; not find me repulsive. But she didn't, she loved me and I could feel it in everything she did.

* * *

There you have it, I really hoped you enjoyed it and so I know you enjoyed it could you review?? Please. I am not above begging

Jules.


	3. Saved by my Angel

Okay, So I didn't get this up as soon as I had hoped, but I have started writing the next chapter (it's nearly fnished ) so that shouldn't be too far away. I hope you all enjoy this chapter...it's shorter than the other but not by much. And the song is made up by me, and I am not a song writer so that's why its not very good. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it, PLEASE REVIEW!! it makes me happy.

Disclaimer- Once again I do not own Alice or Jasper...I wish

* * *

Saved by my Angel

* * *

He started off humming softly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon us, but he soon turned it into words, their soft warm sounds filling the room

He started off humming softly, breaking the silence that had fallen upon us, but he soon turned it into words, their soft warm sounds filling the room. He had only sung to me a few times before, every time a different song, but every time the words had a sad poetic feel to them, that made me stop breathing each time just in case I missed something. I loved his voice. It was soft but strong at the same time, hitting all the right notes the way mine never could, bringing with it a warmth that filled me.

A line in the song suddenly reminded me of the moment a couple of hours ago when my Jazz's eyes went blank, went dead. It had scared me more than I could say, seeing him lose his light like that and I couldn't stop the tiny whimper that escaped my mouth.

_When I think of losing you_

_I can only feel the pain I'd go through_

_I see myself go dead, inside and out_

_Y eyes go dead I hear you shout_

_How could I have thought this way?_

_Of course I'd only ever say_

_You are my angel_

_And I've been saved by my angel_

It was at that moment I knew that all the songs he had sung for me were his own because I remember in the last song and the one before that, the haunting line I've been saved by my angel. I remember him singing it with so much emotion that I wished that I could cry, just so I could do it then.

Now the beautiful song he was singing for me made me want to reach up and kiss him, to feel his silky lips on mine. So I did. His song ended suddenly but it didn't matter because we were lost in each other. Lost I the feel of our bodies against one another, lost in the emotion in both our eyes. Lost until morning.

* * *

There you have it, I hope you enjoyed it and even if you didn't, still review because I really like to know what people think.

Jules.


	4. Slipping Away

YAY Another chapter. This one is a bit different, it's not as much together stuff and a bit more vampirey stuff. I hope everyone likes it though! And I am going to continue this story, it will be about Alice and Jasper's journey finding themselves and the Cullen's (that sounds really cheesey) The chapters will stay about the same length (I know they're sort of short but if I make them really long I wont post regularly)

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review

Disclaimer- I don't own them

* * *

Slipping Away

* * *

I looked at Alice, who was slowly stretching next to me. Even though we didn't sleep, we relaxed, read or just laid down, relishing in the feel of each other during the night and hunted, socialised or Alice's case, shopped, during the day.

We were hunting this morning. I loved watching Ali hunt; I guess it was the animal in me that loved watching her lose control, pounce on an unsuspecting animal and suck it dry. It was so thrilling watching her surrender herself to her senses.

I was watching her take down a wolf twice her size when the sweet aroma of blood hit my nose. Not animal blood, human blood. I was off and running before I could even register that it was wrong, that I was hunting the wrong thing.

I was a few seconds away from the sweet smelling human when I realised that Alice wasn't following. She wasn't even trying to stop me. Was she that sure that I was going to fail, that I would drink from this person? Didn't she believe in me? The realisation was like being thrown into a bucket of ice water. I stopped in my tracks and raced back to Alice.

I was devastated and angry. Why hadn't she followed me? I was thinking what I was going to say to her. What I was going to say when she saw I hadn't attacked the human. I could feel the control I kept on my emotions slipping away, my emotions slipping away.

The words I had planned to yell at her died in my throat when I saw her brilliant smile. I could barely describe the emotions that she was feeling. Joy, surprise, love and pride. She was proud of me. The ice was being replaced by warmth that spread all through me, making me feel the love and joy that she felt.

"I knew you could do it!" She yelled happily, before skipping over and standing on tip-toe to kiss me. Her warm lips were not on mine long enough and the burn were she kissed me overpowered the burn in my throat.

We pulled back and stared in each others eyes. I have always felt her emotions stronger than anyone else's and at this moment I felt them stronger than I felt my own. I pulled her into a hug and that's how we stayed until my thirst overpowered my desire for her and I grabbed her hand and pulled her along to hunt with me.


	5. Emotionless

YAY!! Another chapter out. This one shows a bit more of the plot which of course I have no idea where said plot is going... so if you have any ideas please put them in a review because if you don't tell me what you want you probably wont get it (that line sounded cheesey to me). Oh well, here's the story, I hope you enjoy...PLEASE REVIEW!! It makes my day : )

Disclaimer- Once again, I don't own them. : ( ... sad isn't it.

* * *

Emotionless

* * *

We were finished hunting, the burn in my throat nothing but a memory. It was too sunny to run back to our home, so we were lying in a small clearing, the dappled light from the trees hitting our exposed skin, making it sparkle.

All of a sudden I felt the familiar feeling of a vision. It was the most curious sensation, like every emotion was being sucked out of me, leaving in its wake a blank canvas to paint the vision upon. I remember the first time Jazz had seen me have a vision. I swear if he had a heart he would have had a heart attack. He had never felt someone's emotions being sucked out of their body. When it had finished I felt his shock and fear. He was scared for me and that made me love him even more.

Just before I completely slipped into my vision I felt Jazz's fear, even now he wasn't used to me being emotionless and then everything around me faded.

Jazz and I stood out from a mile away, even to the human eye. We were a dark spot amongst hundreds of miles of snow, quickly working our way to another dark spot in the distance.

I could feel the emotions rushing back into me. The vision was over. Jazz was sitting up and he pulled me into his lap, pressing a small kiss to my palm.

"What did you see?"

"Snow, Jazz! Lots and lots of snow!" I said, jumping up from his lap and skipping around the sunny clearing, the happiness I felt exploding out of me and soon my Jasper was grinning with me.

I looked at him lying in the middle of the clearing, the dappled light making his skin look like it was made of diamonds. His golden hair was messy from the hunt and his eyes were a light butterscotch. _Perfect_, I thought, before running over to stand next to him.

_Did I deserve such a beautiful vampire? _I thought to myself. _Probably not, _my heart whispered back. What had I done to deserve my own personal god? My beautiful, caring, protective god who loved me to pieces. Me, the odd looking pixie with no past and too much future, way too much future.

Jasper felt my worry and instantly jumped up. His light eyes were filled with worry about me and I felt the ghost of a tear run down my face; a ghost of a tear I couldn't cry.

Jasper leant down so we were face to face and slowly traced a line down my sparkling cheek. As if we was wiping away the ghost tears, leaving a trail of fire in its path. A fire that only he could ignite.


	6. Golden Eyes

A.N. Okay so I know I havent posted forever and I'm sorry :D Okay this story will be wrapping up in a couple of chapter so if anyone has any ideas or things they want to happen or be in there then review please and if you dont....then review anyway with what you think : ) So here it is, chapter 6 and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- okay Christmas is coming soon and its at the top of the list so I'll keep you posted but for now its sadly not mine.

* * *

Golden Eyes

We were running. Running faster than anyone could imagine. The wind was blowing past us, whipping through my hair, making it dance. I looked at Ali, her eyes were closed; a peaceful expression on her face, but an urgency to her run. I had never been able to close my eyes when I ran; I guess it was to do with her visions.

I still didn't understand her visions. Sometimes she would just know something, like what I was about to say but other times I could feel the emotions rushing out of her, leaving her drained. So I did the only thing I could think of, I tried to put my emotions into her, but every time she went blank the only thing I felt was fear and I didn't want her to feel that, didn't want her to feel how frightened I was, even now.

So I was stuck in this limbo, wanting to give her some emotions but not the fear that engulfed me. So I held as much of it inside me as I could, resisted the overwhelming urge to fill her with feelings until just after she completely slipped into her vision it exploded out of me and all the fear I felt turned into tearless sobs which I quickly recovered from. But I was getting used to it now, everyday it was becoming easier and easier. Maybe in a few decades I would be completely used to it. Maybe not.

It didn't matter though, any fear from her visions was put to rest as soon as she looked at me after with a sparkle in her big golden eyes, as soon as I felt her overpower emotions rush through me. I felt them as strong as my own and I knew that I could never leave this tiny angel that had been sent to me. I couldn't live without her.

Alice stopped suddenly, a tiny smile on her pixie like face. I turned around and ran back until I was leaning over her, her excitement washing over me along with something else I couldn't place.

'Oh yeah' I thought as Alice pulled me to her, her lips meeting mine with a burning fire. 'Lust'

* * *


End file.
